


Millicent, a varázsmacska

by nayrria



Series: Millicent, a macska [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hux loves Millicent, Kylo Ren also loves Millicent, Millicent doesn't like any of them
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Millicentet mindenki szereti.Snoke? Ki az? A Legfőbb Vezér Millicent, ezt mindenki tudja.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat
Series: Millicent, a macska [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668925
Kudos: 1





	Millicent, a varázsmacska

Millicent felpúposította a hátát, aztán homorított, dagasztott egy-két mancsmozgásnyit a sisak bélésén, majd az apró lyukakhoz dörgölőzött, és félhold formában lecsúszott a fekhelyére.

A Supremacy fedélzeten nem kapott haszontalan feladatokat. Az egér- és rágcsálóirtást ugyanis a rohamosztagosok végezték, így Millicent az igazán fontos dolgokkal foglalkozhatott. Például az alvással.

Szeretett a legkülönbözőbb helyeken aludni. Kipróbálta már orrfacsaróan halálszagú Snoke kényelmes köntösét, a trónja azonban hideg volt, mint a hangár padlója. Ezt követően Millicentet száműzték a trónteremből. Hux tábornok, az önjelölt gazdája szerint ez összefüggött azzal az aprócska ténnyel, hogy Snoke puha papucsát egy meg nem nevezett későbbi időpontban szúrós szagú macskavizelet áztatta. A maga részéről Millicent tagadta a vádakat, de meg kellett hagynia, a hozzá hasonlóan vörhenyes kétlábú hatékony szövetségesnek bizonyult.

Elrejtette, ha kellett, a legfinomabb falatokkal lepte meg, ráadásul a lakrészében mindig meleg volt. Galaxisszerte titkolt információk szerint a tábornoknál nem volt fázósabb személy az Első Rendben. Millicent ezért hagyta a szőrszálait a vastag, fekete paláston, hogy egy extra réteggel kedveskedjen neki.

A földön heverő sisak azonban jelenleg sokkal jobban megfelelt az igényeinek.

Először is, szinte teljesen zárt volt. Millicent úgy gömbölyödhetett benne össze, hogy minden oldalról védte valami. Másodsorban a lyukacskák kiváló felületet biztosítottak a vakarózáshoz, harmadrészt pedig puha és kényelmes volt.

Már épp visszatért volna kedvenc elfoglaltságához, az alváshoz, amikor meghallotta a veszekedést. Rájuk nyávogott, aztán fújt is, amikor figyelemre sem méltatták a jelenlétét.

– Hányszor mondjam, hogy ez az én macskám! – kiáltotta Hux. – Nem veheted el, nem ejtheted csapdába a sisakoddal!

Millicent felborzolta a szőrét.

– De engem jobban szeret, nézd meg!

Kylo Ren elkövette a legaljasabb tettet, amit a nagymancsúak elkövethetnek a macskák ellen. A hasa alá nyúlt, és egyszerűen felemelte. Rongycsomóként lógott a levegőben, és hiába kapálózott. Kylo Ren az arcához szorította, és csak az mentette meg a karmolástól meg a harapástól, hogy valami sokkal fontosabb kötötte le a figyelmét. Kylo Ren egérfarokhoz hasonló, hosszú tincsei.

Ekkor Millicent úgy döntött, hogy eljött a vadászat ideje, de három pofozás elég volt, hogy megunja. Egyáltalán nem volt izgalmas játék, annyit viszont biztosan elért, hogy kiszabaduljon.

Kylo Ren elkövette a második aljasságát ellene: elvette a fekhelyét, és a fejére tette.

– Összeszőrözte ez a dög a sisakomat!

Hux tábornok bizonyosfajta elégedettséggel nézte, ahogy Kylo Ren letépte a sisakot az arcáról, és köpködött meg prüszkölt, mintha mérget szagolt volna.

Millicent ismét kinyújtózkodott, aztán felugrott Hux karjába, és megtelepedett a vállán. A második számú kedvenc helyén.

Mellettük Kylo Ren még mindig felháborodottan prüszkölt.

– Sosem engedem ezt a dögöt a közelembe! – morogta.

Millicent dorombolt. Talán mégsem kell belepisilnie a sisakba, mert Kylo Ren megtanulta a leckét. 


End file.
